piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Compass of Destiny!
The Compass of Destiny! is a three-part comic short story published from October to December 2006 in Disney Adventures. The story is set in the Pirates of the Caribbean world and published under the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest title. Synopsis Part one The mysterious Admiral Royce has hired Captain Jack Sparrow to lead him to the mouth of the Pantano River. Royce is even willing to pay with a 15-pound sack of gold for Jack's guidance through thick swampland to the bayou shack of the mystic Tia Dalma. But the expedition is suddenly attacked by a group of natives, and the attackers manage to steal Royce's map of the forest. Part two After the battle with the natives, only Jack, Royce, and two of Royce's officers are still alive. However, even without the map they manage to find Tia Dalma, interrupting her Voodoo ritual. Royce intends to force Tia Dalma to come with him, because her magical powers could be very useful to him. Jack objects to that, and then Royce promises him much more money, because he and his men are working for the East India Trading Company, receiving orders from Lord Cutler Beckett himself. However, since Beckett is the man who branded him as a pirate and sunk his beloved ship, Jack turns against them, and Royce and his men pull out their swords, ready to attack Jack. Suddenly, at Tia Dalma's order, a group of zombies comes out of the jungle. Part three The zombies attack Royce's men while Royce engages in a fierce duel with Jack. As they fight, Jack tricks Royce into coming too close to the forest from which the two zombies come out and attack Royce, killing him. Grateful for saving her, Tia Dalma gives Jack a compass that doesn't point north, but rather to what its owner wants most. However, she warns him that the compass can be dangerous, like every magical object, but Jack doesn't care, as he intends to use the compass to find the Treasure of Cortés. Later, in a tavern, Jack finishes the story to his bewildered crew, who can hardly believe such a story. Even Joshamee Gibbs has some suspicions, but then Jack pulls the compass out and smiles. Appearances Individuals *Jack Sparrow *Royce *Tia Dalma *Cutler Beckett *Legba *Ogoun Ferraille *Joshamee Gibbs Creatures *Zombies *Snakes Locations *Cuba **Pantano River **Tia Dalma's shack Objects and weapons *Jack Sparrow's hanger *Map of the Cypress Forrest *Jack Sparrow's hat *Jack Sparrow's compass *Treasure of Cortés Organizations and titles *Captain *Admiral *Lord *East India Trading Company **Royce's crew Vehicles and vessels *Royce's ship *''Black Pearl'' Trivia *The canonicity‎ of this story is questionable. According to The Price of Freedom, Jack acquired the compass from Tia Dalma as a young pirate, long before the sinking of his ship at the hands of Cutler Beckett, which he exlicitly mentions in the comic. However, it is possible that Jack simply lied about how he received the compass, as one of his many exaggerated tales. The fifth film in the ''Pirates'' series, Dead Men Tell No Tales, creates another backstory where Jack got the compass from Morgan, the captain of the Wicked Wench. it:La bussola del destino! Category:Disney Adventures Category:Pirati dei Caraibi Magazine